Dew Drops in the Morning
by MonMonCandie
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge by WaterAngel-Alyssa. There were one hundred moments that moved them along the way for something greater. Laguna/Raine drabbles in 100 words.
1. Beginning::Dream

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the material from Final Fantasy VIII but these drabble ideas. This 100 theme challenge belongs to _WaterAngel-Alyssa._

**A/N: **Here is that Laguna/Raine challenge I promised on my profile! :3 The challenge is to write 100 words per theme in 10 minutes. And since I'm addicted to these drabble challenges, I just had to do one for the FF8 category. XD  
>Probably like most drabbles I write, this will undoubtedly contain fluff. Haha. I'll post two themes per chapter so this doesn't get so long. Expect fifty chapters of family interactions between Laguna, Raine, and Ellone with lots of LagunaRaine moments. 8D

Enjoy! And if possibly, please leave me a review? :3

* * *

><p><strong>~ 001 ~<strong>

He tried to move once he regained consciousness, but that only resulted in pain shooting up throughout his body. Laguna couldn't help but hiss in aggravation.

Gentle hands were suddenly urging him to lie down. "Don't move around so much! You'll reopen your wounds."

Tired and confused, Laguna opened his eyes to reveal a female brunette helping him settle down. Green eyes got lost in pools of serene blue.

She smiled. "I would hate for you to be in any more pain."

It was only chance that they met, but that brought the beginning of a tale just for them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beginning :: Dream<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 002 ~<strong>

"I had a funny dream last night." Ellone smiled, sitting between the older man's legs.

Laguna persuaded her to go on, "And why is that, Elle?"

"Yoor leg! It was acting funny again!" she told him with a giggle.

"Hey!" Laguna pouted.

"Raine was there too!"

"To scold me?" he asked with a teasing grin.

Ellone shook her head cutely. "Nope! She was smiling at yoo!"

"Really?"

"Yup! In a white dress and flowers in her hands!" the little girl laughed before noticing Laguna's lack of response. "Uncle Laguna?"

Laguna wouldn't tell Ellone, but his leg was acting funny now.


	2. Wave::Reflection

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the material from Final Fantasy VIII but these drabble ideas. This 100 theme challenge belongs to _WaterAngel-Alyssa._

**A/N: **I plan to update this every Saturday when I possibly can. So sorry for the wait. :3  
>Thank you for reading! And thank you <em>Niqsta <em>for reviewing!

Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>~ 003 ~<strong>

"Laguna?" Raine raised a questioning brow when Laguna stopped by the riverside, dipping his ungloved hands in the water.

"Look!" He motioned for her to join him. "You can feel the waves from the ocean leaking into the river!"

Raine sighed. "The ocean doesn't—"

"Come on, Raine!" Laguna grabbed Raine's hand, pulling her down next to him.

"Laguna!" she cried out as her fingers touched the water. "What are you—"

"I'm grateful to them." He sincerely smiled. "These waves brought me to you and Elle!"

Laguna was just being his usual self, but Raine felt her heartbeat skip.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wave :: Reflection<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 004 ~<strong>

Raine was brushing Ellone's hair after the little girl had taken her bath. She would need to scold Laguna later; Ellone never used to come back so dirty after playing outside.

"Hmm…" the brunette heard Ellone hum.

She smiled. "What is it sweetie?"

"Don't cut yoor hair, okay?" the girl pleaded.

Looking at their reflections in the mirror, Raine reassured, "I won't, but why?"

Ellone looked up at her. "Uncle Laguna says he likes you with long hair!"

At that moment, Laguna was at the doorway, mouth open only to close shut. Raine laughed at his embarrassed state. "Oh really?"


	3. Pure::Alone

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the material from Final Fantasy VIII but these drabble ideas. This 100 theme challenge belongs to _WaterAngel-Alyssa._

**A/N: **These are two of my favorites. X3 Purely because Laguna does say some pretty random stuff and we all know Laguna can't always be all jokes and smiles. D:

Thanks for reading and thanks to _Niqsta _for reviewing! X3 I hope you enjoy these ones too! And if possible, R&R?

* * *

><p><strong>~ 005 ~<strong>

"Do _not_ go around saying those kinds of things to Ellone, Laguna!" Raine scolded; her tone the closest thing to a shout.

Laguna cringed in his seat under Raine's scrutiny. "Alright, I'm sorry! That just…slipped."

She huffed before turning back to the counter to make lunch. "Honestly! The one thing that comes out of your mouth and it happens to be…that."

"What? Sex?" Laguna unintentionally repeated.

"LAGUNA!" Raine whirled around, cheeks flustered. "Don't say it _again!_"

"S-Sorry!" he hurriedly apologized; glad Ellone was still playing in the backyard.

Although his mind shouldn't have went there, Laguna thought Raine was very…pure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pure :: Alone<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 006 ~<strong>

Laguna woke up in a cold sweat, rubbing his face as if to rid the nightmare he just had. He quickly looked around and felt a sensation of relief flood through his mind. He was still in that room; Ellone's old home.

"Geez Laguna! Calm down!" he told himself, forcefully chuckling. Although he tried to stop, Laguna was still shaking. He hated those nightmares the most; the ones where he found himself alone.

There was no Kiros or Ward.

There was no Ellone.

But worst of all, there was no Raine smiling at him or welcoming him with open arms.


	4. Spread Your Wings::Paint

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the material from Final Fantasy VIII but these drabble ideas. This 100 theme challenge belongs to _WaterAngel-Alyssa._

**A/N: **I hope you like! :D And just because I can't get word out as quick as I like, I have a poll on my profile concerning me doing another FF8 fanfic. If you could vote so I know which direction to take, that would be extremely helpful for me. LOL

Thanks for reading and thanks to _Niqsta _for reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>~ 007 ~<strong>

"Wow! Really?" Ellone listened intently to Laguna's story.

"Yup!" the man explained with animated gestures, "The capital is _this _big! You can get lost in it!"

"I'm surprised _you_ don't get lost," Raine teased, earning a pout from Laguna.

"Being raised there, even _I _know my way around," Laguna pointed out. Raine only rolled her eyes in response.

Later, when Ellone had disappeared upstairs to get her toys, Raine began, "You'll need to spread your wings again…you know?"

"Huh?"

Raine smiled sadly. "For someone like you… You can't stay here forever."

If only Raine knew… That was _all_ he wanted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spread Your Wings :: Paint<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 008 ~<strong>

She walked downstairs only to be surprised by what stood before her. With wide eyes, Raine asked, "What…happened to you two?"

Ellone smiled brightly, cheeks colored with green splashes of paint. "Uncle Laguna and I painted something for yoo!"

Laguna grinned just as brightly, unaware that he sported spots of blue on his arms. "Took us all morning!"

"Okay…?" Raine replied unsure.

Soon enough, the troublesome two pulled out a banner with a portrait of Raine, Laguna, and Ellone together; like a family. Raine's lips twitched into a smile.

Just this once, she wouldn't complain about their clothes getting stained.


	5. Almost::Shine

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the material from Final Fantasy VIII but these drabble ideas. This 100 theme challenge belongs to _WaterAngel-Alyssa._

**A/N: **And I am 1/10 of the way there. xD Yay! More fluffiness!

Thanks for reading! And thanks to _Niqsta and tearocket _for reviewing! X) Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>~ 009 ~<strong>

Raine struggled to reach the last can of stock in the cupboard, but to no avail.

"Come…on!" she growled, accidentally slipping off the footstool.

"Whoa!" Luckily Laguna was approaching her and his reflexes surprisingly kicked in. He caught her around the waist and voiced, "You okay?"

"Y-Yes," she breathed, looking at him before moving away, "What is it?"

"Uh, yeah. Ellone…um, where…?" Laguna scratched the back of his head.

"Upstairs…"

"Right… Thanks!"

Laguna quickly disappeared up the stairs, leaving Raine alone. The brunette flustered a little since she was sure they almost shared a kiss after being so close together…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Almost :: Shine<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 010 ~<strong>

The sun was always at its brightest during the day. Whenever Laguna went out for his daily monster hunts, he'd always greet the sun with a smile.

"Mr. Sun! Give us a nice day!"

Laughter was heard from behind him. "You're so silly."

"If you want the sun to shine every day, you gotta pay your respects where it's needed!" he joked, earning an eye roll from Raine.

"Right," she sniggered, walking past him, "Anyways, let's go Mr. Monster Hunter. Those groceries won't wait forever."

He simply followed her instructions. Personally for him, Raine's shine bested even that the sun.


	6. Blood::Pieces

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the material from Final Fantasy VIII but these drabble ideas. This 100 theme challenge belongs to _WaterAngel-Alyssa._

**A/N: **Me again! Hehe. Both of these ones are different in terms of mood. The first one's a little serious and the second one is just humorous. I kinda like humorous because it's lighthearted and fluffy. I can't write serious Laguna for the life of me even though I love him so much. :P

Thanks for reading and thanks to _Niqsta _for reviewing! You should go check out her stories and review… She'd liked that, so… DO IT NAO. Thank you. :3

Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>~ 011 ~<strong>

It took them nearly two hours to calm Ellone down after what happened. Laguna had been too distracted with Ellone when a Caterchipillar snuck up on him. That damned thing nearly ate his arm off!

Dropping on the couch, Laguna sighed. "I didn't mean to scare her like that. Sorry Raine."

No response.

Laguna looked across the room. "Raine?"

"All that blood…" she whispered. It was only then he noticed her shaking. "Not since…"

"Hey…" He pulled Raine into a comforting hug. "It's over now."

Her arms slowly went around him. "Don't do that again… Okay?"

"I promise. I'll be careful."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blood :: Pieces<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 012 ~<strong>

"Oh shi—!" Laguna covered his mouth, glancing behind him to see a surprised Ellone as well.

"Raine's gonna be mad!" Ellone whispered in a high pitched squeal, "That's Raine's favorite cup!"

He paled, looking at the broken pieces of glass on the floor. Laguna defended, "I-It's okay! I'll glue them back together! She'll never know!"

"Never know what?"

Laguna squeaked, whirling around to see Raine's questioning face.

"That… you're so beautiful!" he complimented, only to feel his leg acting up.

Raine only stared. "…What did you break?"

"…Your_ not-so-favorite_ cup?"

Never again would Laguna touch Raine's glasses. Ever. Again.


	7. Lucky::Haunted

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the material from Final Fantasy VIII but these drabble ideas. This 100 theme challenge belongs to _WaterAngel-Alyssa._

**A/N: **Laguna has all the dumb luck he needs… Which is why he found Raine! :D Hahaha! Hmmm… I need to play Duodecim again. I miss playing Laguna…and messing around with the sticky bomb attack. LOL XD Yes, when I'm bored, I will goof off and play Laguna. :P

Thanks for taking the time to read! And thank you _Niqsta _for you constant reviews. :) Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>~ 013 ~<strong>

Raine never believed in luck, chances, or anything like that. Whatever happened was just cause and effect. She was fine in believing that until she turned twenty-three.

When Estharian soldiers stormed the town, Raine found Ellone on her doorstep and raised her like a daughter. That was serendipity.

And then at twenty-five, Laguna was dragged in her pub – battered and beaten – before she nursed him back to health. That should've been coincidence too, but it felt different.

She never knew a man could be so childish or whimsical or…make her smile so much it hurt.

Laguna was a _lucky_ occurrence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucky :: Haunted<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 014 ~<strong>

Laguna whistled the one song that made him remember the good old days back in Deling City. Hitting the bar after a hard day's work, joking around with Kiros and Ward…hearing Julia play.

"I wonder how she's doing…?" he whispered, putting away his gun before opening the door to Raine's pub. Laguna went to greet Raine, but the sound of a familiar voice entered his ears.

"_How I love your peaceful eyes on me—"_

"Oh! Laguna, welcome back." Raine smiled, turning off the radio. "…Laguna?"

Julia's voice…

Sometimes it haunted him when he dwelled _too much_ on the past.


	8. Figure of Speech::Laugh

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the material from Final Fantasy VIII but these drabble ideas. This 100 theme challenge belongs to _WaterAngel-Alyssa._

**A/N: **Sorry this didn't get updated yesterday! I meant to update Friday since I wasn't going to be home Saturday, but I forgot. :B My bad!  
>Anyways! I had no idea how to use "Figure of Speech" but then again…neither does Laguna so I think it worked. xD The second one was fun to write just because Ellone is a little troublemaker. :D<p>

Thanks for reading! And thanks to _Niqsta _for reviewing! X3 Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>~ 015 ~<strong>

The weather was not to her liking at all. Raine could only hope her flowers were alright; that was her biggest worry. Then she suddenly frowned, remembering she was supposed to go to the core of Winhill for an errand.

"Cheer up Raine!" Laguna smiled, playing a card game with Ellone…that really didn't have direction or rules. "The weather'll pick up soon!"

"Still… I wish it wasn't raining right now." Raine sighed.

"But if it wasn't raining, you wouldn't even exist!"

Awkward silence.

"…That was a figure of speech…"

"I know Laguna, but please, _never_ say that again."

"Yeah, okay…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Figure of Speech :: Laugh<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 016 ~<strong>

Laguna was sleeping peacefully on the couch before Ellone decided to have fun and stuffed his nostrils with sheets of tissues. Raine walked into the room when Laguna jolted awake, grasping for breath.

"Geezus! What the hell?" Laguna coughed.

Ellone giggled, unaware that what she did was troublesome. "Yoo're funny, Uncle Laguna!"

The man blinked before he gave Ellone a smile. Laguna then noticed Raine was shaking. Worried, he called out, "Hey Raine? What—"

She suddenly laughed out loud, clutching her sides. "Your…reaction…!"

Laguna stared in amazement. He never knew how much he loved the sound of Raine's laughter.


	9. Fear::Tainted

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the material from Final Fantasy VIII but these drabble ideas. This 100 theme challenge belongs to _WaterAngel-Alyssa._

**A/N: **I actually don't remember if there were cats in Deling City. I remember seeing dogs in Dollet and Balamb Town, and cats in Timber, but that's it. Ahaha. Oh well! xD It's been a while since I've played FF8. Perhaps I need a refresher. :3

In any case, thanks for reading and thanks to _Niqsta _and _DevilAngelResa18 _for reviewing! :) Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>~ 017 ~<strong>

"Okay, but what's your favorite animal?" Laguna smiled while leaning against the bar counter.

Raine looked thoughtful before answering, "I love cats."

"Hey, me too!" The man grinned. The brunette laughed as Laguna continued, "There's lot of them back in Deling City! Like _tons!_"

She hummed before thinking of another topic, "How about fears? What do you fear?"

The question caught him by surprise. "Uh… You first."

"Fine." Raine rolled her eyes. "I'm afraid of losing what's precious to me."

He blinked before sniggering. "Isn't that a bit vague?"

Gazing secretly at him, she shook her head. "No… Not really."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fear :: Tainted<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 018 ~<strong>

"Thanks for the supplies!" Laguna smiled with a wave.

"Just hurry up and get out," the shopkeeper rudely grumbled before slamming the door in Laguna's face.

When no one was in sight, Laguna dropped his facade. It hurt that the townsfolk still didn't trust him, but he would bare it. There was, however, one thing that really irked him: it was how everyone claimed that he tainted Raine and little Elle.

That wasn't true!

…Right?

"Uncle Laguna!" Ellone ran up to him when he returned.

Raine smiled sincerely. "Welcome back."

Laguna relaxed at the sight of them, _No. It's not._


	10. Angel::Power

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the material from Final Fantasy VIII but these drabble ideas. This 100 theme challenge belongs to _WaterAngel-Alyssa._

**A/N: **So the Japanese demo of Final Fantasy Type-0 came out…guess who got to play it? :D LOL It's fun really… I can't wait to play the full version! :3 Anyways! Out of the two in this chapter, I personally love the second one. Laguna can't resist Raine. That's a fact. LOL X3

Thanks for reading and thanks to _Tilmitt, DevilAngelResa18, Niqsta, _and _deadcell _for reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>~ 019 ~<strong>

"There ya go!" Laguna wiped his brow, grinning at the little girl.

Ellone giggled happily, wearing her new white sundress and the pair of wings Laguna had made for her. She hugged the man. "Thank yoo, Uncle Laguna!"

Laguna hugged her tightly before shooing her away to play. Once Ellone was out of sight, Laguna heard Raine chuckling as she prepared to open the bar.

"What?" He smiled.

"You always seem to reinforce her imagination," Raine answered gently.

Laguna laughed. "Of course! If Ellone wants to be an angel, she can be one!"

Raine beamed. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angel :: Power<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 020 ~<strong>

She studied the display before her. When she wasn't satisfied, Raine shook her head frowning. "I don't like it there."

Laguna, who was currently helping her redecorate the room, groaned, "Come on, Raine! What's wrong with this spot?"

"It doesn't match what I had in mind. Please put it back," Raine finalized.

He would've continued arguing, but one look at Raine's stubborn face and Laguna knew he lost. Defeated, he started moving the furniture again. "Fine…"

Raine suddenly smiled and tapped his nose. "Thank you, Laguna."

He withheld a blush. Since when did Raine hold so much power over him?


	11. Close::Nobody

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the material from Final Fantasy VIII but these drabble ideas. This 100 theme challenge belongs to _WaterAngel-Alyssa._

**A/N: **Must be hard for Raine to be like a mom all the time…to two kids. :3 LOL I'm partial to both of these I think. They're okay, but not my best. =/

Anyways! Thanks for reading and thanks to _Niqsta _and _DevilAngelResa18 _for reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>~ 021 ~<strong>

"Ellone," Raine called out, looking unhappy. "What did I tell you about cleaning up after yourself?"

"Oopsies," Ellone and Laguna muttered at the same time.

Raine rolled her eyes, patting the little girl's head. "Go clean up."

"Okay." Ellone nodded, running upstairs.

Laguna then asked Raine once Ellone was out of range, "Tired, Raine?"

"You have no idea." she sighed, rubbing her temples. "I was _this _close to stepping on Ellone's toys…"

Laguna imagined the scenario, snorted a laugh, and Raine didn't hesitate to slap the back of his head. He smiled apologetically and she in turn blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Close :: Nobody<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 022 ~<strong>

Raine had finished closing the bar after a surprisingly busy night. Those Galbadian soldiers sure knew how to drink. Too bad they couldn't keep to themselves, but she supposed that's where Laguna came in handy._ Nobody_ tried to touch her when Laguna was around.

_I wonder why…? _she thought.

Looking at the man passed out on her couch, Raine smiled and gently threw a blanket over his body. It was rare for her to let him stay overnight, but once in a while was fine.

When Laguna shifted in his sleep, she chuckled. Kissing his forehead, she whispered, "Thank you…"


	12. Alive::Silence

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the material from Final Fantasy VIII but these drabble ideas. This 100 theme challenge belongs to _WaterAngel-Alyssa._

**A/N: **Sorry this didn't get updated Saturday! I was actually out of town, but I'm back now! :) As for a certain other story…I gotta get on that. Fuuu…! D:  
>For some reason, the second one is always better than the first IMO. Is it the way I write or is it just…preference? xD LOL I don't know. :P<p>

Thanks for reading! And thanks again to _DevilAngelResa18 _and _Niqsta _for reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>~ 023 ~<strong>

"What are you thinking about now, Laguna?" Raine asked, although she wasn't really paying attention.

He grinned and cried out, "Life! It's so great to be alive!"

The brunette stopped cutting carrots to look at him strangely. Hesitant, she questioned, "What's this all of a sudden?"

"I just started noticing those things you cherish in life, you know?" Laguna nodded, pumping a fist into the air. "Yes! I am going to live life to the fullest!"

"…Okay…" Raine shrugged. Random; that was all she could think of him.

She went back to cutting vegetables, missing Laguna smiling affectionately at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alive :: Silence<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 024 ~<strong>

Silence filled the room and neither person was willing to dissipate it.

…Well Laguna wanted to, but he was too afraid of how Raine would react.

The brunette sat away from him with her arms crossed, showing just how furious she was. He ran a nervous hand through his hair, but soon enough Laguna couldn't take it.

"It was an accident!" he cried out, looking her in the face. "I didn't mean to kiss you—"

He wasn't expecting Raine to be red…in embarrassment.

She blushed harder and walked out of the room. "I-Idiot!"

Her reaction… Laguna found it cute.


	13. I Know::Warmth

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the material from Final Fantasy VIII but these drabble ideas. This 100 theme challenge belongs to _WaterAngel-Alyssa._

**A/N: **Some family-oriented themes here! And I'm surely not on my schedule. This was supposed to be updated yesterday, but life came up a lot. xD; But enough about that!

Thanks for reading and thanks to _Niqsta, DevilAngelResa18, _and _Zethus _for reviewing! I hope you guys enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ 025 ~<strong>

As Laguna performed his daily task of monster hunting, Raine and Ellone were left together at the pub for some "girl time" before he would return.

Ellone drew pictures on a piece of paper as Raine washed the dishes. The little girl became talkative. "I love Uncle Laguna!"

Raine smiled in amusement. "I know, Ellone."

"He gives me piggyback rides and plays dolls with me!"

"Yes, I know."

"Raine?" The brunette turned to look at her. Tilting her head, Ellone asked, "Yoo know Uncle Laguna loves yoo too right?"

She blinked before continuing with her task, smiling softly. "…I know."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Know :: Warmth<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 026 ~<strong>

Laguna sneezed, wrapping his arms around his body. "It's so cold!"

He would have to hurry over to Raine's place; at least she had a working heater!

"I'm home!" Laguna grinned. "Just kidding!"

"Uncle Laguna!" Ellone called out, running down the stairs holding a scarf. "Look! Look what Raine made yoo!"

Raine immediately chased Ellone and grabbed the scarf away. "Ellone! Don't say such unnecessary things!"

A confused Laguna began smiling widely. "You made me something?"

The brunette embarrassingly handed over the scarf. "It's not much, but…"

Laguna chuckled, feeling all warm and fuzzy. "Nonsense! I'll treasure it… Thanks, Raine."


	14. Mistletoe::Never

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the material from Final Fantasy VIII but these drabble ideas. This 100 theme challenge belongs to _WaterAngel-Alyssa._

**A/N: **Something cute. :3 Since I'm only updating once a week and these are short, you can still expect the weekly updates even though I'm in school. As for my actual multichapter story… I need to work out the kinks for that. :( Sorry to those who are still waiting for me to update that.

Thanks for reading! And thanks to _Lartovio, Niqsta _and _DevilAngelResa18 _for reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>~ 027 ~<strong>

Raine wasn't one to celebrate the holidays, but since Ellone loved Christmas and Laguna was spending it with them this year…

"Done!" Ellone chirped.

Laguna dusted his hands. "Good job, Elle! The Christmas tree looks great!"

Raine smiled. "It looks amazing."

"Um…" Laguna fidgeted nervously. "Where's the…you know…mistletoe?"

She raised an eyebrow. "…Were you expecting something?"

"N-No!" Laguna's eyes widened. "W-What I meant to say—OW! My leg!"

Ellone started laughing as Laguna fell to his knees, Raine rolling her eyes.

To be honest, Raine _did _have the mistletoe, but…she couldn't bring it out without looking eager to use it…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mistletoe :: Never<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 028 ~<strong>

His machine gun rang out throughout the empty field. Laguna wiped his brow, sighing triumphantly. "Phew! Mission accomplished! Time to report back to base!" As he made his way back to the square, Laguna spotted familiar faces exiting the flower spot. Grinning, he began to shout, "Raine—!"

Laguna suddenly froze.

The brunette wasn't wearing her usual attire. Instead, she wore a soft yellow sundress, light blue sandals, and a sunhat instead of her headband. Laguna never thought Raine could look any more breathtaking.

She smiled brilliantly while Ellone raced towards him and Laguna couldn't help but blush in response.


	15. Say Please::Moon

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the material from Final Fantasy VIII but these drabble ideas. This 100 theme challenge belongs to _WaterAngel-Alyssa._

**A/N: **I think I should change the update thing to either Saturday or Sunday. I kinda forgot about this. My bad. D: In any case, just two more fluffy ones. Who can say no to Laguna? :3 As for why Laguna's begging…I have no idea. XD LOL

Thanks for reading! And thank you to _Tilmitt, Niqsta, _and _DevilAngelReas18 _for reviewing! :) Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>~ 029 ~<strong>

"No."

The dark haired man pouted. "But! But Raine—"

"No 'buts' Laguna," Raine sternly replied, "I've made up my mind and I'm not changing it."

She thought the discussion over, but Laguna wouldn't have it. He childishly pulled at her sweater and begged, "Raine, come on! Don't be like that!"

"Don't be so immature, Laguna!" she shot back, and placing hands on her hips.

Laguna looked up at her with the eyes of a begging puppy. "Please?"

Oh how she hated those eyes…and the way he said please. Raine turned her head away to hide an approaching blush, "…Fine."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Say Please :: Moon<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 030 ~<strong>

He sighed, lying down on the grass with hands behind his head. The moon was so bright at night!

"Laguna?"

The man spotted Raine approaching his stargazing spot. "Over here."

She walked up to him, looking up at the stars. "It's beautiful tonight."

"Sure is." Laguna chuckled in agreement. He sat up. "Need me for something?"

"Just wondering where you went." Raine giggled. "Do you like stargazing?"

Laguna nodded. "Can't really see the stars in Deling City after all."

"Then you should invite me to stargaze with you."

"Huh?"

Raine started walking away, smiling. "I like watching the moon too."


	16. Black::Distant

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the material from Final Fantasy VIII but these drabble ideas. This 100 theme challenge belongs to _WaterAngel-Alyssa._

**A/N: **I'm sorry for not updating last week! D: I had lots of things on my plate, but I'm back! :)

Thanks for reading and to _DevilAngelResa18 _and _Niqsta _for reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>~ 031 ~<strong>

"Here." Raine handed him a clean shirt.

"Thanks!" Laguna grinned, quickly putting it on. "I wasn't expecting you to have a shirt my size!"

Raine shrugged, hanging Laguna's wet clothes. "It's not mine obviously."

That got him curious. "Whose is it?"

"Belonged to a guy I knew."

A wave of disappointment flooded through him. He looked down at the black shirt. "Oh…"

Raine caught wind of his sad air and smiled. "It's not like that, Laguna."

"Huh?"

She flicked his forehead before hanging the rest of her laundry. "That's my father's shirt."

"…Oh." Laguna happily smiled, causing Raine to laugh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Black :: Distant<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 032 ~<strong>

There were some days when Laguna would seem distant. When he wasn't hunting monsters or he had too much free time, Laguna would space out until either she or Ellone broke his concentration.

He would proceed to act like his goofy self, but sometimes Raine worried.

She was never sure if Laguna was hiding something from them, but she could never confront him about it. Thinking about his answer scared her.

Raine was more than capable of handling bad news, but to hear anything like that from Laguna…

She wasn't sure how to react if he suddenly wanted to leave.


	17. Animal::Mother Nature

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the material from Final Fantasy VIII but these drabble ideas. This 100 theme challenge belongs to _WaterAngel-Alyssa._

**A/N: **Didn't like the first one all that much, but I love the second one. :3  
>Thanks for reading and thanks to <em>Niqsta <em>and _DevilAngelResa18 _for reviewing! :D Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>~ 033 ~<strong>

Raine was only gone for an hour to visit the flower shop… So how did a _cat_ end up in her house?

"Can we keep it?" Ellone pleaded, hugging the furry animal. "Please?"

"Come on, Raine. Elle really loves him," Laguna tried persuading.

"Him?"

"It's a male cat."

Raine thought for a moment. "…Alright—"

"Yay!" Ellone chirped.

"Cool!" Laguna laughed.

"—but only if we name it 'Laguna.'"

The man's laughing stopped. "Wait, what? Why?"

"Because it's just like you; finding its way to us." She stroked the cat's chin before looking at Laguna. "Right?"

Laguna slowly smiled. "Right!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Animal :: Mother Nature<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 034 ~<strong>

Her eyes, he noticed, were very special.

They were always swirling with different kinds of emotions and Laguna had yet to figure out most of them. Whenever Raine was happy, her eyes shone in the brightest blue. However, when she was mad, they would darken to a deeper shade; kind of like a storm. Laguna loved looking at her eyes. It was like Raine was Mother Nature herself. Heck, she _was_ named after a weather phenomenon!

"Laguna?"

"Yeah?" He snapped to attention.

Raine smiled. "You're staring at me again."

"Oh." He sheepishly looked away. "S-Sorry."

She laughed softly. "Don't be."


	18. Free::Not What You're Suppose to Say

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the material from Final Fantasy VIII but these drabble ideas. This 100 theme challenge belongs to _WaterAngel-Alyssa._

**A/N: **Wow. I am so sorry for not updating in _forever _and this ever gets updated on the weekend. X_x My apologies, so I'll do an update today since I have free time. :) I think both themes represent a sort of longing, but that's probably just me. Haha.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I'll try to update properly next time. ^^ Thanks for reading and reviewing (_Niqsta _and _DevilAngelResa18, _you guys rock!)!

* * *

><p><strong>~ 035 ~<strong>

Winhill was quiet. That was fine, but Laguna found it confining. The sleepy town was literally cut off from the world. He asked, "Hey Raine? Have you ever thought about leaving?"

"Leaving?" Raine repeated before shaking her head. "No. I've never thought about it."

"But don't you feel…I dunno, trapped here?"

Raine smiled sadly. "Maybe that's how you see it, but this is home to me."

He remained quiet.

"But you're a free-spirit, Laguna," she continued, turning away. "It'd do you no good to stay here too long."

She was right, but Laguna didn't want freedom if Raine wasn't there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Free :: Not What You're Supposed to Say<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 036 ~<strong>

"…an' then Kiros an' Ward…"

Raine sighed. It was Laguna's idea to drink this late at night, but the man could hardly hold his liquor!

"Hey…" Laguna leaned a little too close to her face. "You aren't drinkin'?"

She instinctively leaned back. "You're already drinking my share, Laguna." He pouted before staring at her unabashed. Uncomfortable, Raine questioned, "W-What?"

Laguna smiled, passing out on the bar counter. "Raine, you… You're just as beautiful as her…"

She froze, shocked. _As beautiful…as her?_ Raine frowned angrily before feeling hurt, whispering, "…That isn't something you should say, Laguna. At least not to me…"


	19. Rose::Protect

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the material from Final Fantasy VIII but these drabble ideas. This 100 theme challenge belongs to _WaterAngel-Alyssa._

**A/N: **Hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas! And New Year's coming; wow. ^^  
>Not much to say about these ones. I love both, but I probably love the first one a little bit more. :3<p>

Thanks for reading and thanks to _Niqsta _for reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>~ 037 ~<strong>

Laguna was minding his own business – standing off to the stand with Ellone – as Raine spoke with the lady who owned the flower shop. He took a glance at the flowers, finding a bunch of roses in one corner.

Roses… They reminded him of Julia. She was a rose with no thorns, but…

He looked rather darkly; almost missing Ellone chirp. "Roses are pretty, but I like the white flowers!"

Laguna blinked, taking a look. "Oh. You mean lilies, Elle?"

She nodded. "They're Raine's favorites!"

_Favorite… _Laguna continued staring at the lilies. He slowly smiled. "Yeah… I like lilies too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rose :: Protect<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 038 ~<strong>

She smiled at the little girl resting on her lap. Stroking Ellone's hair, Raine looked up and found Laguna busying himself with picking up Ellone's discarded toys. "You didn't have to do that."

"Nah, it's fine." Laguna grinned. "I was playing with her right?" Raine blinked, before shaking her head with a smile. Once done, Laguna took a seat beside Raine, peering down at the little girl. "She's so cute!"

"And happy," Raine replied. "I like it when she's happy."

"Then…I'll protect her happiness!"

"Really?" Raine playfully asked.

Laguna smiled sincerely. "Not just hers; I'll protect your happiness too, Raine."


	20. Simple::Call Me

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the material from Final Fantasy VIII but these drabble ideas. This 100 theme challenge belongs to _WaterAngel-Alyssa._

**A/N: **Wow, I am so sorry for rarely updating again! I'll try to update another one tomorrow since these are only supposed to be 200 words altogether. OTL For words on these, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote the first one. BUT, it's true that I would be amazed because I can't solve that puzzle to save my life. I always figured Raine could do puzzles... LOL As for the second one, I thought it was appropriate seeing as how Raine _was _Laguna's nurse once before. XD

Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing (_Niqsta, redmangobliss95, DarkKait,_ and _DevilAngelResa18: _you guys rock)! :) Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>~ 039 ~<strong>

It was just so _simple._

How could he have missed it? Was he just not paying attention?

"Laguna…" Raine began, carefully gauging his expression. "You're looking into this too much."

Well he couldn't help it. What just transpired was so…incredible! Looking up at her face, he gaped at her like she was some kind of genius…because she was. "But, Raine! It only took you three minutes to—! Wow!"

She soon rolled her eyes. "Laguna, it's a _rubrix cube._"

"You're so smart, Raine!" he praised, examining the completed puzzle cube in his hands.

"…Whatever, Laguna." Raine giggled at his childishness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Simple :: Call Me<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 040 ~<strong>

"You see? _This _is why I told you not to play in the river!" Raine scolded, taking the thermometer out of Laguna's mouth. She frowned. "You're sick."

Laguna chuckled before a cough escaped him. "Sorry, Raine, but at least Elle had fun!"

"At least she has a better _immune system._" Raine rolled her eyes. "I'll make you some soup. Stay here."

"In bed?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes!" she glared. Walking out the door, Raine informed. "If you need me, call me."

A smile crossed his features. Raine said the same thing the first time he was immobilized. How time flies.


	21. Impossible::Smile

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the material from Final Fantasy VIII but these drabble ideas. This 100 theme challenge belongs to _WaterAngel-Alyssa._

**A/N: **Yes! An update right away. How new. LOL :)  
>I really like both of these and it's funny how they both mention something about soldiers… Ack, I love Laguna's smile so much! XD<p>

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>~ 041 ~<strong>

Raine was quite the popular woman among the soldiers stationed in Winhill.

Every soldier would try and woe her, but it was a rather impossible feat. Raine was stubborn; adamant about her independency; and flat out _blunt_ when she stated that a relationship didn't interest her.

But then there was that Laguna character… The brunette was unconditionally sweet on him, though he fit the criteria Raine _avoided _in men.

Soldiers questioned it, however – seeing the two together – they knew when to quit.

Raine only had eyes for Laguna and there was no doubt the ex-soldier reciprocated her affections as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Impossible :: Smile<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 042 ~<strong>

It was too early in the morning to do anything. Raine was rarely groggy after waking up, but she had spent all of last night cleaning the bar after a group of soldiers partied a little too much.

Laguna was already at the bar counter; Ellone presumably invited him in…_again._ He spotted her. "Rough night?"

She scoffed in response, rubbing her face before resting her head in her arms against the counter.

"Cheer up, Raine!" Laguna gave her a friendly pat and grinned. "It's a job well done!"

Raine could only smile in return. She loved his smile so much…


	22. Love::Normal

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the material from Final Fantasy VIII but these drabble ideas. This 100 theme challenge belongs to _WaterAngel-Alyssa._

**A/N: **I'm planning on some sort of progression here…it's just happening very slowly. LOL Still I hope you like it. :3  
>Thanks for reading and thanks to <em>redmangobliss95<em> and _Niqsta _for reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>~ 043 ~<strong>

He didn't know when it happened; he didn't know _why_ it happened. But what Laguna did know was that it wasn't _suppose_ to happen.

Not with her; not again. Laguna didn't want to go through this a second time because it hurt.

…How cowardly. He was already twenty-something and he was still acting like a prepubescent teenager when it came to romance; and Laguna knew why he fell back on such a defense mechanism.

It was because he didn't want to see her get hurt because of him.

Laguna was in love with Raine…and he didn't want to lose her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love :: Normal<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 044 ~<strong>

"Is that all?"

Raine did one last inspection of the bar before nodding. She glanced at Laguna with a smile. "All clean. Thank you."

"Not a problem, ma'am!" A smirk appeared on his face while he did a mock salute, teasing. "Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow, Raine?"

_Wait… _Instead of voicing her concern, she smiled. "Good night, Laguna."

Once the door was closed, her smile turned into a frown. The ex-soldier wasn't acting like himself, being so polite and down to earth. It was like he was…_forcing_ himself to act normal around her, but why?

…Goodbyes…

They were coming soon.


	23. Comatose::Promise

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the material from Final Fantasy VIII but these drabble ideas. This 100 theme challenge belongs to _WaterAngel-Alyssa._

**A/N: **Just barely touching the in-game moment. LOL Ha, but I'm getting to the halfway point slowly so all's good. :) Both of these were actually meant to be just a little more serious, but I didn't want to do that too much; the word cap would be my hindrance in that area and besides, I love happy Laguna/Raine. XD

Anyways, thank you so much for reading and thanks to my reviewers _Maloire,_ _Niqsta,_ and _DevilAngelResa19_! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>~ 045 ~<strong>

It was expected and probably _unexpected _too.

Laguna was more than happy to reunite with Kiros after such a long time. It relieved his heart knowing an old friend (Ward too, even though he wasn't here at present) was healthy again after their escapade in Esthar territory.

The overall outcome was fine and dandy, but…Laguna felt as if he was waking up from a dream.

It was like he was 'comatose' during his stay in Winhill and Kiros was the one who 'woke him up' to reality again.

His time in Winhill was the dream Laguna never wanted to stop.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comatose :: Promise<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 046 ~<strong>

"I think these will suffice for you and Mr. Kiros." Raine handed Laguna extra blankets and sheets to take with him for the night.

He knit his eyebrows together. "What's with this 'mister' stuff? Just call him Kiros."

Raine rolled her eyes. "I don't know him very well, Laguna."

"You can get to know him!" He grinned enthusiastically. "I promise Kiros doesn't bite."

Raine blinked before sighing in exasperation. Honestly, she remembered her first experience getting to know the 'outsider' in the village: Raine ended up developing certain feelings for that childish, eccentric buffoon. Humming, she replied. "I'll…think about it."


	24. Cry::Destiny

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the material from Final Fantasy VIII but these drabble ideas. This 100 theme challenge belongs to _WaterAngel-Alyssa._

**A/N: **Fail, fail, fail! D: So I figured out how to write out these ones… Yes, I got trapped because I wasn't sure how to write the 'in-between' before Laguna proposes to Raine. I'm a genius. xD -shot- But in all seriousness, sorry for the long wait; no excuses. OTL I've been playing Theatrhythm though; brings back the Final Fantasy nostalgia to a maximum. ;v;

Thanks for reading and thank you to _Malorie, Niqsta, MysticPhoenix1992, Supermangas92, _and _Elven Nite _for reviewing! I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>~ 047 ~<strong>

"Why did Uncle Laguna have to go?" the little girl asked through her sniffles.

Sympathizing with Ellone, Raine knelt down and placed a hand on Ellone's crown in an attempt to stop the girl from crying. "Laguna's part of a bigger world, Ellone; he doesn't belong in such a _small_ world like us."

"But, Raine!" Ellone stubbornly denied. "Uncle Laguna's _family;_ and families stay together!"

Another stab of pain touched Raine's heart and she quickly embraced the little girl to hide her own sadness. "I know, Ellone, but it's _because _we're family that we have to let Uncle Laguna go…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cry :: Destiny<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 048 ~<strong>

Ever since their return to the capital, Laguna was thinking so much that even Kiros knew something was wrong. "Penny for your thoughts? What's wrong, my man? At this rate, you're going to run into a wall."

Laguna ignored Kiros's teasing. "Do you believe in destiny?"

"Destiny?"

"Yeah!" Laguna explained somberly. "I wound up on the shores near Winhill, met Raine and Ellone… Don't you think that _means_ something?"

Kiros stared blankly before smiling lopsidedly. "Someone's really to settle down…"

"W-What? I was just—! _Ow!" _

Here he was: seriously considering his future…and Laguna _had _to walk into a streetlamp.


	25. White Lie::Symbol

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the material from Final Fantasy VIII but these drabble ideas. This 100 theme challenge belongs to _WaterAngel-Alyssa._

**A/N:** I'm going to apologize and say sorry for cutting corners for what you guys know is coming up. To be honest, I don't think I could ever just write the time Laguna and Raine (may have been separated) after Kiros came to Winhill in the game in just 100 words (a drabble). That should honestly be a proper multichapter (or really good oneshot) story. So…yeah, I'm not going to dive into that. OTL Sorry! But hey, it's not like we _don't _know that Laguna and Raine ended up together anyways. ;P

Thanks for reading and thank you to _PromiseInTheRain _(I love your penname!) for reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

PS: Halfway point! About damn time! LOL

* * *

><p><strong>~ 049 ~<strong>

It was weird, really, how everything seemed so different now that Laguna wasn't around. Her mornings lacked sunshine, Ellone's voice seemed quieter when she announced that she was hungry, and no one was there to do the 'monster hunt' report.

Shaking her head, Raine quickly wiped the bar's countertop. "It's better this way. I can focus on Ellone again. Laguna only sidetracked everything. That's all; no regrets."

Suddenly, she halted her task and sighed while dropping into a nearby chair.

That was more than a white lie; Raine indeed had one regret:

Laguna would never know she loved him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>White Lie :: Symbol<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong> ~ 050 ~<strong>

Application? _Check._

Sample article? _Check._

Train ticket? _…Uh._

Patting down his pockets, Laguna panicked. "I have you… I checked this morning—! Hmm?" While heading to the station for the next train to Timber, Laguna couldn't help but gawk at a particular pair of symbolic items through a shop window.

"Laguna!" Kiros called from further ahead. "Hurry! The train will leave soon."

In response, Laguna grinned brightly. "Timber can wait. We need a car!"

Kiros blinked in confusion. "Why?"

Entering the shop, Laguna waved. "Because there's something in Winhill that I forgot to do!"


	26. Element::Top of the World

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the material from Final Fantasy VIII but these drabble ideas. This 100 theme challenge belongs to _WaterAngel-Alyssa._

**A/N: **I love both themes (second one for obvious reasons)! -heart- And for some reason, I am reminded of the movie "Jerry Maguire" and the part when the guy professed his love to the single mother. LOL And no, I've never seen that movie in full before; I wrote these without even thinking of that movie until recently. XD

Thanks for reading and to _PromiseInTheRain, Niqsta, Mayan Girl 93, Maloire, dreamy-birdie, _and _Elven Nite _for the reviews! Hope you enjoy!

EDIT: _PromiseInTheRain _(whose stories you should check out!) made a lovely fanart for "009: Almost". Thanks so much! The link (because FFN is eating away at URL links in stories) on my profile page. :)

* * *

><p><strong>~ 051 ~<strong>

"Raine?" Shocked out of her thoughts, the brunette gazed into emerald eyes so familiar. Laguna tilted his head to the side, ignoring how Ellone tugged at his pants for attention. "Are you…okay?"

What was she supposed to say? Once again, Laguna Loire was at her doorstep; this time, _without _the injuries. Didn't she make it a point to move on? In fact…it hasn't even been a month! Laguna's sudden reappearance threw the brunette out of her element.

"Hey, Raine…" Laguna anxiously rubbed his neck. "Did I do bad?"

…He was really here again.

Beaming brilliantly, Raine answered. "Welcome back, Laguna."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Element :: Top of the World<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 052 ~<strong>

It was pretty much now or never.

He spent all afternoon with his surrogate family – playing with Ellone and helping Raine prepare dinner (he was so proud of himself) – but Laguna wanted to _solidify _it. However, making that happen scared him to death.

Would she reciprocate his proposal or laugh in his face?

Laguna started chickening out again before Raine showed up in the field as requested. Once his eyes laid on her and that beautiful smile…his anxiety melted away.

This woman he loved with all his heart…

And he was on top of the world when she said 'yes'.


End file.
